Eclipse Dawn
"For a better world to grow, the old one must be destroyed." Eclipse is a alternate future version of Twilight Sparkle, who was corrupted by Dante's darkness, but resisted her control and stole her power, making her a near-god like being. she began a quest to destroy evil, but ended up destroying everything. after fighting her past self, she was freed and was erased when the future was changed. Personality In the past, Eclipse had the same personality as her past self, but after seeing her mentor and friend die, her mind was fragmented. she then becomes a well-intentioned extremist and begins to destroy all evil in the land, even small evil like robberies or accidents. after her friends try and stop her and she kills them, she loses all grip on herself and destroys everything. she then adopts Dante's belief and resolves to erase the world and create a better one, while also bringing back her family and friends. during her fight with past Twilight, Eclipse displays a split mindset, changing from a caring and sad personality to a more malevolent and destructive one. she also has one she rarely shows, which combines both personalities. after being healed, she reverts to her old personality, but with more regret and sadness. Appearance In her corrupted form, Eclipse looks like a much older version of Twilight, but with a size difference and similarities to Celestia. she does have other forms, which affect her appearance drastically. the ones that change her moderately are her elemental forms, which consists of earth, fire, water, and air. in each one, she most has her hair change into that element and her skin becomes the color associated with that element. next is her human form, where she has many similarities to Midnight Sparkle, but with more proportional wings and fully black hair. Lastly, her most appearance altering form is Fully Realized. '''in this form, all the power she took is merged turning her into a fully white being with golden hair. her eyes also become black and her human form becomes much more bulky, but each muscle is even among the body. History Ancient Sins Reform In an alternate timeline, Eclipse Dawn was born when Dante kills Applejack and then tries to corrupt Twilight into being her servant. however, due to her shattered mindset from losing her mentor and friend, Twilight is able to break Dante's control and still retains the massive amount of power she gave her. Twilight then fights Dante and defeats her, taking all the magical power she possesses. she soon resolves to destroy all evil in the world, by any means necessary. After she destroyed a good portion of Equestria, her friends attempt to stop her, but she accidentally kills them. this causes her to unleash a blast of power that levels all the land, leaving her to sit in the same spot and mutter unknown phrases. After past Twilight comes to the future, Eclipse is reawakened from her trance after sensing the power of '''Harmony, which she lost when she killed her friends. after Twilight is informed of the events that lead to this future, Eclipse confronts her and tries to convince her to join her and give up Harmony. Twilight tries and reasons with her, but Eclipse is to broken to accept anything. the two fight, with the world being more destroyed as they go. even after Twilight reprimand her for abandoning her beliefs, Eclipse states friendship is useless if it can save the world. when they stop for a moment, Eclipse tells her that Dante's idea was right and that for a better world to grow, the old one must be erased. after Twilight reinvigorates her battle spirit, she begins fighting Eclipse harder, leading the latter to begin unleashing the powers she's attained. when the battle reaches its climax, Eclipse ascends even further and starts easily repelling all of Twilight's attacks. when Twilight is laying defeated, Eclipse begins to extract her power, but a distraction from Dante, who still possesses her knowledge, allows Twilight to knockout Eclipse. she then is stripped of her corruption and cured. after questioning where she is and remembering the things she did, Eclipse wishes Twilight luck in changing the future. it's assumed that she's erased when the timeline changes, but is never seen again. Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Eclipse became an alicorn and was gifted the immense attributes of one as well. when she took the power from Dante, her abilities were increased even further, making her one of the most powerful beings in the series. ** Immense Strength: '''after ascending her power, Eclipse gained strength that surpassed even Dante's, allowing her to preform amazing feats of power. her most notable example is when she lifted a mountain and threw it and Twilight. ** '''Nigh-Invulnerability: Eclipse possesses great resistance to harm and damage, but there are things that can hurt her like fully powered Twilight and Dante who, despite not having powers, still has the knowledge to find her weak spots. ** High Mental Capacity: '''despite her shattered mindset, Eclipse possesses very powerful thought processes and can replicate Dante's ability to predict the future based on logic and signs. ** '''Amazing Speed: after gaining more power, Eclipse becomes fast enough to be in multiple places at once without tiring. * Mental Resistance: '''her mind's powerful will allowed her to break Dante's control over her and even tough her mind is shattered, she still has great resistance to physic attacks or mind altering spells. * '''Vast Magical Power: despite already having great magical strength, Eclipse gains even more after taking Dante's power, making her one of the most powerful magic users in existence. Powers * All of Dante's powers: '''after stealing his magic, Eclipse attained all the abilities Dante has amassed over the years. * '''Alchemy: '''she gains the ability to control the elements around her, which also gives her the ability to heal her wounds by repairing them. * '''Near-Omnipotence: '''after taking the ancient powers Dante has attained, Eclipse gains near godhood. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''after taking '''Light '''and '''Darkness, '''Eclipse attains control of time. although she doesn't know enough to use major time changing abilities, she can make herself immune to changes in the past. ** '''Reality Manipulation: '''after taking '''Chaos, '''Eclipse can distort the world, but can't use major functions due to the unstable nature of tis magic. * '''Power Absorption: '''Eclipse can suck the magical energy of other beings and add it to her power. * '''Clairvoyance: '''like her past self, Eclipse can see a few seconds into the future, but against someone else with this power, it's basically useless. Custom Spells * '''Mystic Storm: '''a more evolved version of '''Mystic Nova, which unleashes a hailstorm of magical power. * '''Catalyst: '''Eclipse creates a ball of void magic and send it at the target.